Heated Metal
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: Exploring the young love between a human and Pokemon. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Now Enjoy


**A/N:I'm back~~~~~~**

_**italics stand for pokespeak**_

* * *

"Papers? check. Pencils? Check. Books check. Now for the most important piece of equipment."

A tanned skinned young man with short black hair and maroon red eyes wearing a plain black shirt and camo shorts went to his desk and pulled out a long white headband. On the center of it was 合格, the kanji for "success" and behind it was the national symbol of Unova.

He sat down in front of his desk, arms crossed and eyes narrowed down angrily at the books laying in front of him.

"Alright exams... I hate you and you hate me. But the sooner we finish I quality time together the sooner I can get on with my life. You've cost me days worth of gaming and time with my cutie. And NO ONE makes Vick NOT spend time with his Pokemon."

"Maw mawile!" Came the just as angry Mawile who was standing right beside him.

She was especially angry because she couldn't do what she wanted with her lovely trainer. Or more like couldn't enjoy watching him pleasure himself in the night and stroke herself in time with him. With exams at hand he went on hiatus. That was over three weeks ago.

Now his late nights have been replaced with late night study sessions. Surrounded by crumpled papers, boxes of delivered pizzas and open books all over. She had enjoyed gorging on pizza with him and helping him snap back awake whenever he dosed off. She knew this was important to him and held back on trying to make him do what she wanted.

"Thanks for the support Mawile."

"Mawile!"

"I know its annoying that I haven't given you the time you want but the sooner I get this over with," I picked her up and cuddled her cute face cheek to cheek. "and cuddle and play with you anyway you want!" I promised her.

'Anything?' she thought.

"Mawile!" She showed him a bright happy smile but in reality it was sadistically happy grin. the grin of a person who found something they could never find again.

* * *

All the weeks of study and late nights paid off. Not only did he pass exams with a high 98% but he was able graduate a entire week earlier then many other people in his class. When he learned this he dropped to his knees and almost cried tears of joy.

As he promise he said that starting Sunday. All through the day they did whatever she wanted. The day started with early mourning trip to the park. They played tag, chased after each other, and even took a nap with her sleeping on top of his chest.

Knowing lunch sounded wonderful Vick decided that he'll be generous and spend a bit more on lunch. The very thought of Pizza now makes the both of them want to vomit so he took her to a special all you can eat buffet.

Now a small Pokemon like her you wouldn't expect to be such a big eater but somehow she can pack it away when she wanted. They attracted quite a lot of attention due to all the empty plates they had stacked but they enjoyed the quality time together and nothing could stop them from having that.

After paying for everything to the shocked waitress they left laughing and happy.

"Did you see the look on their faces? I almost spat out that steak in my mouth!" Vick laughed out.

_'And when I ate that entire bowl of pasta?!"_ she made eating gestures and slurp sounds _'I almost died laughing!'_ Her sides were hurting so hard she was laughing so hard.

Vick squat down in front of her and smiled. "So now my little princess what can your knight do for you now?"

She thought for a minute.

In the back oh her mind she already knew what she wanted and to get it she knew what her next step had to be.

She placed her hands together and placed them against her head with her eyes closed.

He got the message "A nap does sound pretty good." He stood back up and changed their route.  
'Shes been in a really peppy mood lately. Well I haven't given her much attention for like weeks. That smile on her face just makes this entire day and weeks of study makes me feel like a new man.

X

Trainer and Pokemon returned home happy and relaxed. Vick entered first with his lovely Mawile close behind. Without making a sound she locked the door behind her using her second maw.

The excitement she could feel welling up inside her grew. She wanted to make Vick call out her name. Begging her to make him see stars.

She could hear the sound of Vicks' bed creaking as he lied down. She knew he falls asleep fast. Now she could go onto the next step of her deviant plan.

Mawile walked into the kitchen and grabbed the main ingredient. The innocent smile thats been on her face all day long shifted into a menacing wide grin which was only matched by her second set of jaws.

That poor bastard.

X

Everything was set.

She had his hands tied above his head, his legs held apart with a simple grass knot and looking as adorable an vulnerable as she always imagined in her late night fantasies.

One hand gently crawled across his lower leg upward, feeling the lean muscle underneath his pants. She crawled forward until she was staring at his peaceful sleeping face. She couldn't take it anymore!

Without a second thought She pushed her lips against his! Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest at any moment. His lips felt softer and warmer then she ever imagined. After coming so far she felt brave enough to push her limits further. She pulled back a single string of evidence that they shared a single kiss. She felt lightheaded as she tasted him. The food they ate earlier and his natural flavor was almost too much for her.

Her mind went back to a particular fantasy that always made her want him more then anything.

He would pin her down, not in an anamalistic way, but in the way a lover would claim his mate. He would whisper sweet nothing in her ear, not even afraid of being bitten by her extra jaws. Playing with her body, kissing her with such ferocity, and giving her a loving stare.

But all that paled in compassion when he placed himself at her entrance. Her virgin body would tingle as her mind simulated what her instincts craved.

_'Ahhhhh!' _She was brought back to reality as he stretched, causing her to be lifted up, rubbing her wet slit on his groin. Her bodies reaction was to push back against the source, she started slow and easy, her warm juice leaking out creating a wet spot. She started to grind harder and doing so caused his body to react with arousal. He was getting bigger and bigger and bigger...

"...Mmmamam..."

She didn't hear what he was saying . Her mind was miles away as her indulged in the pleasure her desired mate was causing her.

She lifted herself off of him causing both of them to grown in protest, missing the feeling of the other.

Carefully she placed a finger on his zipper and pulled it down like how shes seen him do so many times before.

"Ahhhh..." He sighed in relief.

_"Oh my..."_ She saw his eight inch throbbing member pop out. Not touching himself for so long that all her touching and rubbing excited him so much. Pre-cum was leaking out, dripping down, his prominent veins throbbing almost painfully. Of course she was excited but seeing him exposed like this but she wanted to make him feel good and relieve all his stress. .

She grabbed her bag on the bed and pulled out a few feet of rope. She tied up almost half her jaw so the mouth was just open enough to fit him inside. To get a feel of what he would feel like inside her.

She laid herself on her stomach looking at his horny cock as she angled it over and pushed it in her wet maw. She felt it push against her opening as she applied more pressure and she felt it go in! He groaned in surprise at the action.

She felt his cock invade her. Just this felt like she was on top of him as he sank deep inside... She couldn't take it anymore!

She pulled her wet maw off his cock. She sat up and aimed her wet pussy over him. Her breathing turned labored, her juices leaked onto his swollen tip. She lowered herself so they finally touched. She pushed harder and harder. Any second, any second

"Enjoying yourself sweetie?"

She froze. Her blood ran cold when she looked up to see him looking at her with kind eyes.

"I guess this is how you wanted to end our day together. Gatta say I didn't expect the rope but I enjoyed it!" He laughed.

She still didn't move.

He continued "I've been awake since you came into my room. But I'm happy you did all this. And you know why?"

She shook her head slowly without breaking eye contact.

His answer was a direct kiss on her lips! Her eyes widened at the action but they closed halfway as their kiss heated up. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, his much larger one playing with her smaller sensitive one. He gently pulled away and again a single string of their spit connected their mouths.

"In case that didn't tell you...

I love you...My dear princess."

*drip*drip*drip*

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heard those words. She tried whipping them away but they never seemed to stop.

_"You said...You love me...I-I-" _It felt like a dream...

"Its OK... Let out as much as you want. I'll never leave your side. My dear princess." He pulled his hands free of the wrappings and pulled her close and hugged her nice and tight. Her tears fell on his shoulder. They stayed in their loving embrace longer then either knew but neither could care.

She looked up to him and kissed him again. No fear or doubt in her mind anymore.

She pushed him away gently and hovered over him again. The entire time her juices coated his cock. She looked up to him and pushed down until he popped in.

Her mouth hung open as he slid in, not even the feeling of her hymn breaking got in the way. _"Deeper... Deeper..."_she moaned.

"Mawile...Oh god you feel incredible..."He pulled himself up so his back was against the board and kissed her as she slowly bounced on him. 'My little Mawile is so cute...'.

Her pussy squeezed him, desperate to not let him go. Her juices leaked out over him with his pre-cum mixed in. She suddenly dropped down hard feeling him grind against her cervix. She pushed down harder, their kissing becoming more heated with each second. His tip pushed her open more and finally with one hard bounce he was in her deepest area. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Her mind focused on her love as she squeezed him hard milking him for as much as her body could. She heard him groan deeply into her ear as he reached his release. Her womb felt hotter as his seed exploded into her. She pushed his head off her shoulder with her jaws and kissed him as hard as she could as he impregnated her. The seal between them made sure not one drop of days worth of his thick seed hitting her womb would flow out of her.

Their breathing slowed down as they fell from their highs. He stared into his Mawiles eyes as she felt his seed deep inside her. She leaned onto his shoulder as her breathing slowed down and eventually falling to sleep with a smile across her beautiful face.

"Sweet dreams my princess..." He kissed her forehead and turned around so both of them were on their sides. He was about to pull out but that thought ended when she groaned against the him trying to pull out. Even her pussy twitched and tightened around him not wanting him to leave her body. He smiled again and just curled up again so he was nice and close to her.

X

When the couple woke up they both promised to never leave the other. Even on the verge of death and beyond their love will always last... And so shall the proof of their love in the form of an egg.

**1 year later**

A young Mawile was running and playing with a group of baby Pokemon as her mother and father watched on a blanket with a basket in the middle.

Mawile kissed her husband on the cheek _"Dear, what would you like to do today?"_

In the last year he's saved up enough to purchase a translator so she didn't need to use hand signals to communicate.

He looked over to her and said "Anything you and Molly want to do is fine by me Princess."

"_I wish you'd think up a better name then Princess for me. Honestly._" She huffed her cheeks in mock anger. He hugged her and smiled.

"I think princess suites you fine. Besides you know your my one and only queen."

She let out a sigh and smiled at him. _"Idiot..."_

"That's **Prince Idiot **to you my love.**"**

"_Hehehe! Shut up!_" She tackled him to the ground and over powered him with kisses with both sets of mouths.

As the couple got all lovey dovy Molly and her friends watched grimaced.

"_Wow. Your parents sure do love each other Molly_." a shiny Pichu told her.

"_Gaahh! Mom, dad your embarrassing me_!" She yelled as her parents made out.

They stopped and pulled a prat with a string of spit connecting their mouths. "Sorry _honey_!" they called out to her.

She groaned in annoyance but a small smile grew on her face.

Just another day with a happy family.

**END**

**A/N: HAPPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE! Long time no see I know. College and life just stoping me but I'm back! Hope everyone's doing good! Be nice to the people you love!I LOVE YOU ALL! Until next time~!**


End file.
